


Use Me When You Want to Come

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Consensual Abuse, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Only Trent's the groupie, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, This is kinda like Fuck Frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: “Say you’re a control freak.” Trent pursed his lips and rutted against Manson’s leg, which earned him another smack to his ass. He didn’t deny that he actually enjoyed being manhandled this way. Another smack at his continued silence caused Trent to jolt and raise his head with a gasp. “I’m a control freak!” he sobbed out.OrTrent gets punished for bossing Manson around in the recording studio.





	Use Me When You Want to Come

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from “User Friendly” from Mechanical Animals. 
> 
> Poor Trent. It’s hard being a perfectionist.

“Say it.” Manson’s eyes pierced like red hot coals down at Trent squirming fully naked on his stomach. His grip on his wrists at his back tightened and kept tightening when he received no answer. Trent whined and shifted uncomfortably on his lap.

 

“Please don’t make me,” he murmured.

 

But Manson was unrelenting and began mercilessly digging his painted fingernails into his wrists, making him hiss in the sharp pain. “Say it. Say you’re a control freak.”

 

“No,” Trent blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

“No?” Manson feigned incredulity and ran his long fingers through Trent’s hair before roughly pulling it back. Trent squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, waiting and failing to withstand the pain. “Someone’s feeling bold.” Suddenly he released him and then landed a harsh slap to his ass without any warning of any kind.

 

Trent flung his head back and yelped at the severe sting, reducing it to a whimper as Manson began rubbing the spot his hand collided with. “No…” he muttered, burying his face into the seat of the couch.

 

“Say it.” Manson was unrelenting and spanked him again, harder this time. “You had the nerve to say plenty of other things to me while we were recording. In fact, you think you’re so perfect, all you can do is spit orders at everyone.” Another slap, and Trent squealed. “I think it’s high time you had a taste of your own medicine. Now say it.”

 

Trent bit his bottom lip and hesitated for a moment. He knew what Manson wanted him to say, and despite the fact that he was getting harder every second he laid a hand on him, his order stung just as much as his hand on his ass. “I’m…” He stopped shortly after he began and rutted against Manson’s leg, deciding to play along with this little game. Make him wait and then see what he would pull next to Trent’s own masochistic delight. “Fuck you!” he cried out defiantly.

 

Manson sneered, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a sadistic grin. “Maybe later if you decide to behave,” he growled, “but seen as how this is your answer, I suppose we’re going to be here a long time.”

 

Trent jumped as soon as Manson spanked him again, but he kept going this time, each slap hitting harder than the last, causing Trent to whimper and moan from the painful stinging sensation that strangely turned him on.

 

Manson chuckled. “Say you’re a control freak.” Instead of spanking him again, he gripped his ass and waited for an answer.

 

Trent shifted and squirmed in his position on Manson’s lap and attempted to turn to stare up at him. With Manson’s fist pinning his wrists together behind him and his entire body laying upon his lap in submission though, it was near impossible to look him in the eye. “Fuck y-“

 

Manson never gave him the chance to finish and removed his left hand from his ass to hold Trent’s hands in place. With his right hand, he grabbed his hair in fistfuls and shoved his face down into the seat of the couch, pressing down firmly so that Trent couldn’t breathe.

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, slut?” he growled dangerously. Trent struggled, but he held firm. “Are you going to behave so we can continue?” Trent managed to turn his head to the side and look up as soon as Manson loosened his grip on his hair. “Are you?” The tone was more demanding this time, and Manson expected an answer, the right answer.

 

Trent’s lower lip quivered, and he closed his eyes and groaned, swearing he was getting harder with the dominance Manson was forcing on him. “Yes…” he whispered docilely.

 

The abrupt smack on his backside shocked him into full attention. “Yes what?” Manson’s eyes glittered. Another smack.

 

“Yes… Mr. Manson…” Trent whimpered.

 

But “Mr. Manson” didn’t stop there, and he earned another slap to his ass. “Good boy.” Another. “Now.” Another. Trent whimpered. “Say it. Say it and we will move on to something else.” Another. “I’m getting bored of your insubordination.” Another. Trent let out a throaty gasp, pained and aroused. He could feel the skin getting heated and raw from the treatment. “Say it.” Another. Trent’s voice rose to a higher pitch as he moaned.

 

“Say you’re a control freak.” Trent pursed his lips and rutted against Manson’s leg, which earned him another smack to his ass. He didn’t deny that he actually enjoyed being manhandled this way. Another smack at his continued silence caused Trent to jolt and raise his head with a gasp.

 

“I’m a control freak!” he sobbed out.

 

Manson smirked. “Such an obedient whore,” he mused and removed his hands from Trent’s body, allowing him to get up, trembling slightly. Eyeing his full erection, he smiled slyly and added, “Someone needs to get off, don’t they?” He stood up, towering over the shorter man, waiting for his answer.

 

Trent nodded quickly and then he blushed. “Yes. Please.”

 

Manson pointed to the couch and ordered, “On your back.”

 

Trent obeyed and gazed at his dominator through lustful eyes. He lifted his legs, and Manson knelt in between them, observing the red, welting marks he left on his ass and the way his cock throbbed and twitched in time to his heartbeat. Manson grinned and ran a gentle hand up the underside of Trent’s thigh. Trent closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, anticipating his next move. He desperately needed to come, but after that hand on his leg, Manson did nothing.

 

“Can I come?” he asked tentatively.

 

Manson leered and replied, “I don’t think you deserve it right now after being so disobedient a few minutes ago.” Trent whimpered in disappointment and then let out a loud, shameless moan as soon as Manson rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock. “You’re so goddamn horny,” the latter marveled and lightly pressed down against the slit, urging more precum to leak out. Trent nodded with eyes squeezed shut and writhed a bit beneath his finger. “Will you ask for it? Will you beg for it? Are you that desperate?”

 

A strangled sound escaped Trent’s mouth. “Yes!” he almost sobbed. “Please…”

 

Manson watched the steady rise and fall of his chest in awe and licked his lips at how terribly _yummy_ he looked. He wanted to taste every bit of him but restrained himself for the time being at least. The moment he would set his lips upon his body, Trent would lose himself entirely. Where was the fun in that? Instead, he wrapped his entire hand around Trent’s shaft and squeezed, quickly glancing up for his reaction. Trent was in distress, and the sweet, submissive sounds that erupted from his lips were enough for Manson to reward him with another squeeze to his aching cock.

 

“Ohhh…” Trent moaned long and low and bucked his hips up in a rolling motion for more contact.

 

“You like that?” Manson teased. Trent could only nod. “You ready to come?” Another nod this time more desperate than the last. Trent looked like he wanted to cry. “Answer me when I ask you something, doll.”

 

Trent swallowed and said shakily, “Yes. Let me come, Manson. Please.”

 

All of a sudden, Manson’s hand left Trent’s cock as easily and carelessly as he had grabbed it. He smiled at his sigh of frustration. “What did I tell you to call me?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Manson,” Trent said quickly and then squealed once Manson’s hand returned to his cock and squeezed a little more forcefully than last time. When he pulled roughly, Trent gave a small cry. “Th-that hurts,” he breathed in discomfort.

 

Manson leered. “Do you not want it to hurt?” Trent shook his head, suddenly very compliant. “Then beg for it.” Arching his back, Trent gave an aroused grunt and then remained still. “Say you want me to make you come.” It seemed Manson was growing more and more eager by the minute.

 

“Please…” Trent screamed and then purred in the pained pleasure. Manson had proceeded to lift his legs higher and pressed his index finger against the entrance of his ass before shoving it in all the way to the knuckle.

 

“I need you to be a little more specific, babe,” Manson murmured casually despite the fact that he was enthralled with how tight Trent was when he was inside of him. When Trent remained silent, he crooked his finger, ushering another scream more stimulated than distressed.

 

Trent’s chest heaved and sweat had begun to form at the hollow of his throat, glistening. Manson wanted to lick it; he looked so sweet, and he longed to see if he tasted as sweet. _Later…_ “F-fuck…” Trent’s mouth hung open in his vulnerable state, and he shuddered helplessly.

 

“Hmm… That doesn’t sound like an answer to me.” Manson, after seeing him adjust to just one, slid another finger in as abruptly as he had the first, crooking and straightening them inside of him mercilessly.

 

“Fuck!” Trent cried out obscenely and reached over his head to grasp the armrest of the couch possibly in attempts to rip the thing to shreds. In his strained euphoria, he grinned from the pain and pleasure, trembling, dazed by Manson’s fingers stroking his insides.

 

“You’re so easy to edge,” Manson commented. “Why don’t you beg some more? Or do you not want this?”

 

Trent’s eyes flashed open, and he shook his head frantically. “I want it!”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Please let me come!” Trent pleaded with so much desperation in his voice. He groaned, feeling as though he would explode if Manson wouldn’t do so much as to just _touch his cock._ “Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

Manson chuckled darkly and spit into his palm, which brought out a delighted squeak from the man lying beneath him on the couch. As soon as he wrapped his fingers possessively around his shaft and began to pump steadily, Trent gasped and the heaving in his chest resumed at a faster, frenzied rate. Manson leaned forward and hissed, “You can come when I tell you.” Removing his hand for a moment and enjoying the high pitched moan that followed, he spat in his palm again and grasped Trent’s dick, also making sure that his fingers did some work as well. Trent felt them curl inside of him once more and he keened, rolling his hips forward for more.

 

“Can I please come?” he asked for the umpteenth time, feeling the heat deep in the pit of his stomach simmer and then rise to a boil.

 

“No,” came Manson’s reply and Trent groaned in his growing frustration. “How about this? If you can impress me by taking another finger up your ass, maybe I’ll let you-“

 

“I’ll do it! Another finger. Please. Stick your whole fist up my ass. I don’t care. Just let me- oh, fuck!” Trent flung his head back against the couch just as Manson added his ring finger and never ceased in pumping his cock closer and closer to release.

 

He laughed softly at this and said amused, “Doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but maybe later when you’re not so wound up.” Trent glared at him and then rested his head back against the cushiony seat.

 

With the strange sensation of being stretched nearly past his limit, Trent closed his eyes, breathed out hot breaths, and begged only one word, “Please.”

 

Manson smiled, seemingly satisfied and bent his head to spit directly on his pulsing cock. Trent’s breath hitched in his throat, and he sat up immediately as he began to pump his shaft much faster than before. His fingers continued to fuck in and out of his entrance, and Trent’s breathing accelerated to heavy panting. He was so goddamn close.

 

With a broad, triumphant grin, Manson said, “Come.”

 

The strangled noise that fell from Trent’s lips was filled with lust and hours of frustration and edging. The heat boiled over, and he felt his muscles tighten as he finally came, hard, screaming and writhing and fucking against Manson’s fingers wildly. Manson himself made a noise that was caught between awe and shock when Trent released his load. Some spattered over his stomach and chest while the rest spilled over Manson’s hand. He continued to stroke and pull his softening member, coaxing the last bit of cum until there was nothing left.

 

Trent gave one last moan and then fell back against the armrest of the couch in exhaustion. Scooping up a bit of cum from his chest, Manson leaned over Trent’s trembling frame and forced his finger in his mouth, watching him suck on it greedily.

 

“Are you still going to be a control freak?” Manson whispered in his ear.

 

Pulling his finger out with a pop, Trent grinned coyly and replied, “If this is what I’ll be getting in return, then yes.”


End file.
